Palpatine
Possessed of the boundless power of the Force and adept in the ways of the dark side, the Emperor is one of the most dangerous and evil Humans In galactic history. The Emperor began his career of evil so subtly that no outward change evidenced the darkness in his heart. Those who encountered him considered him a kindly fellow, perhaps even a bit outclassed by the pace and magnitude of the political arena into which he had been thrust when he became a senator. But even then he was scheming, forging alliances with influential figures in the Senate and the great learning centers. Ten years after he is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate, Palpatine sways Count Dooku to the dark side and uses him to found the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ensuing conflict between the Republic and the Separatists enables Palpatine to trick the Senate into forming the Empire and voting him in as Emperor. Following the death of Dooku, he secures the service of Anakin Skywalker as his new apprentice, using him as a foil against the Jedi and the Separatists. His master stroke is the secret Order 66, with which he orders the clone troopers, programmed to obey him, to betray and assassinate the Jedi. With the resources of a million worlds at his disposal and an endless supply of political malcontents to serve as slave labor, the Emperor builds great engines of destruction to ensure his domination of the galaxy. The greatest of these weapons is the planet-destroying Death Star. To oversee its construction and deployment, the Emperor turns to his new apprentice, Darth Vader. Although the Emperor foresees the return of the Jedi Knights in the form of Luke Skywalker, he can’t foresee (or won’t accept the impact that young Skywalker will have on Darth Vader—or the ultimate betrayal that would spell the Empire’s doom. Rise of the Empire Era Saga Edition Core Rules |refpage=269 |size=Medium |species=Human |classes=Noble 6 / Jedi 1 / Sith Apprentice 8 / Sith Lord 5 |dp=4 |fp=8 |dsp=20 |init=+16 |senses=Improved Sense Surroundings |perception=+24 (UtF) |languages=Baic, Bothan, Geonosian, Gran, High Galactic, Neimoidian, Rodese, Ryl, Sith, Zabrak |fort=34 |ref=35 |flatfoot=33 |will=38 |defenses=Block, Deflect |hp=132 |threshold=34 |immune=fear effects |speed= |melee1=lightsaber +21 (2d8+10/*3) |melee2=lightsaber +20/+20 (2d8+10/*3) with Double Attack |melee3=lightsaber +15/+15/+15 (2d8+10/*3) with Triple Attack |ranged1=by weapon +20 |bab=18 |grapple=20 |attackoptions=Dark Scourge, Double Attack, Melee Defense, Triple Attack |specialactions=Redirect Shot, Temptation |powers=dark rage, farseeing, Force Disarm|Force disarm]], Fore lightning (*4), Force slam, Force thrust, move object (*3), rebuke (*2), surge (*3), vital transfer |utf=24 |secrets=Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power |techniques=Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object Improved Sense Force Improved Sense Surroundings |cha=19 |con=12 |dex=15 |int=18 |str=10 |wis=20 |talents=Block, Connections, Dark Scourge, Dark Side Adept, Deflect, Force Perception, Multiattack Proficiency (lightsabers *2), Redirect Shot, Visions, Wealth |feats=Double Attack, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (*3), Linguist, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Triple Attack, Triple Crit (lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers, simple weapons), Whirlwind Attack |skills=Deception +19, Gather Information +19, Initiative +16, Knowledge [bureaucracy] +19, Knowledge [galactic lore] +19, Knowledge [social sciences] +19, Knowledge [tactics] +19, Persuasion +19, Use Computer +19, Use the Force +24 (may rerollwhen using side Force powers, may substitute for Perception checks) |posessions=lightsaber (self-built), Sith robes, comlink (encrypted) }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Encyclopedia Galactica Category:Core Rules